1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel display devices with reduced weight and volume to address the disadvantages of cathode ray tube (CRT) are being developed. The flat panel display devices include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescence devices and so on.
The PDPs have advantages such as a simple manufacture process, lightness and thinness, and are easy to provide a large-sized screen. In view of these points, the PDPs attract public attention. However, the PDPs have serious problems such as low light emission efficiency, low brightness and high power consumption. Thin film transistor LCD devices are widely used as the flat display devices, but have disadvantages such as a narrow viewing angle and a low response time. The electroluminescence display devices are classified into an inorganic light emitting display device and an organic light emitting display device on the basis of the formation material of a light emission layer. The organic light emitting display device corresponding to a self-illuminating display device has features such as high response time, high light emission efficiency, high brightness and wide viewing angle.
Each of such display devices includes a panel used to display images. With the development of the display devices, a power wiring used to transfer power to internal components of the display device must be complex. Particularly, each pixel region within the display device is defined into a very small size. As such, the power wiring connected to the very-small-sized region must become finer. In other words, the power wiring extending from a power supply unit, which applies power voltages, must become finer as it approaches each component. The fine power wiring can steeply increase in resistance and frequently cause a current overshoot phenomenon, which forces currents to converge at a point with the steeply increased resistance. The frequent generation of the current overshoot phenomenon can force the power wiring not to endure an overcurrent, and furthermore damage the power wiring. Due to this, image quality of the panel (or the display device) can deteriorate and the display panel cannot be normally driven.